


Radio Tower

by Ariadne_Yemoja



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadne_Yemoja/pseuds/Ariadne_Yemoja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our destination is a blinking blinking blinking light<br/>It demands our attention<br/>And, perhaps against our better judgement, we will give it.</p><p>Welcome to Night Vale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radio Tower

            It was a long ways off.  In the distance the radio tower beckoned; the lone red light blinking, blinking, blinking…  She started walking towards the radio tower, towards the faceless voice named Cecil that she could hear on her tiny mp3 player that only picked up the town’s one lone station.  She lived on the outskirts of Night Vale.  Not of her own free will but because her parents had been stationed there to guard the post office.  She wasn’t exactly sure why seasoned marines would need to guard a post office, especially one out in a nowhere desert town like this.  Here she was though, and here she would be until her parents were posted some place else.  Maybe the next place would be even stranger than this one. 

            She adjusted the purse on her shoulder and kept walking down the red dust covered road.  Eventually she found herself near what used to be the taco place.  She kept going and saw the ruin of the local newspaper.  Burned timber and scorched plaster rubble littered the area.  A strange figure in red robes stood by it and the girl nodded politely.  The figure nodded in return and went back to work; whatever that may have been.  In her head phones Cecil began giving the strangest traffic report she had ever heard; about a woman and a child.  Not a child child… a fifteen year old, you know.  A warm dry breeze ruffled her long dark brown hair and she paused to enjoy it for a moment. 

            As she walked further into town she tried to think of the last place her family was stationed.  She hadn’t been there very long, a month tops.  She remembered sitting in the back of a one room high school with sixteen other teenagers and studying various subjects from that one room.  It was so small.  It was an old coal mining town but the mine had run its course.  This town was small too, but not like that.  This was… well, she wasn’t sure exactly what this town was.  Night Vale was Night Vale.  She was now at Big Rico’s Pizza; she thought about getting a slice but shook her head and continued on her way.  Perhaps she would bring home a pizza for her and her brother on her way back.

            The radio tower continued to flash.  It almost seemed like it was patiently waiting for her.  She saw the bus stop a little further away and patted her jeans for change.  Nothing…  She shrugged and passed it.  The girl moved to the sidewalk as an old dusty ford rumbled by.  Some two headed jock was driving it… _two heads_?  She could hear barking nearby and wondered if she were near the veterinary.  If she was according to the map she looked at before she left she was halfway there.  Green eyes turned towards the sound of the barking and she saw a sign that said DOG PARK.  She immediately looked away and walked a little faster.  She forgot that she would pass it before the vet.  Cecil was now playing the weather.  The weather always confused her.  She wondered if there was some information coded in there that only long time residents could pick out.  Or perhaps there was nothing to it at all; just a bit of music to help people process the strangeness of their town.

           

            She saw old woman Josie coming out of the grocery store.  There was a tall radiant being with her.  She assumed that was one of the angels.  He or she (it was hard to tell) was helping with her bags.  The old woman chattered on and on about taco night, and how she hoped she brought enough guacamole.  The angels really liked guacamole it seemed.  The girl was almost to the station now.  She wondered if Cecil would still be there.  The weather was over and now there was only dead air.  Or at least she assumed it was dead air.  She never could tell with the town station.  Often Cecil would say there was a show after his and there would be nothing… or at least it was nothing to her.  Perhaps like the weather it was something only long time residents could understand. 

            Why was she going to the station?  She wasn’t completely sure.  She just had a feeling something would be waiting for her when she got there.  Something important…  She wondered what she would say to Cecil or to the station managers.  Just thinking about them gave her shivers for some reason.  She immediately decided it would probably be best to speak to Cecil. 

            She made it to the dusty trail that lead up to the station.  She was a little tired but she felt good.  She felt even better when a man with sandy blonde hair came down the trail with an old brown leather satchel.  He pushed old tortoise shell glasses up the bridge of his nose and fiddled with the strap of his bag as he walked towards her.  She smiled up into his blue eyes when he noticed her.  He smiled back, eyes crinkling at the corners, and tilted his head.

            “Can I help you with something?” he said.  The voice…  It was him.  She smiled wide and nodded.

            “My name is Dana…  I…” she paused a moment.  What was she here for?  She looked up into Cecil’s blue green eyes for a moment.  He just continued to wait patiently with that kind smile.  She cleared her throat and tugged at a few strands of her hair nervously.  “I…”

            “Oh are you here about the ad in the paper for new interns?” he asked gently.  Was she?  She remembered him saying on the radio that the paper was now delivered right to the mind.  But that was ridiculous, wasn’t it?  She thought about it for a moment and looked up at Cecil again.

            “Yes…?” she said unsurely.  Cecil’s face split into a grin and he clapped a manicured hand on her shoulder, while pushing his glasses up again.

            “Well come on inside.  I have paperwork for it on my desk.  You can fill it out now.  I have no trouble telling you that you will get the job.  It does pay something too and you can use it for your college courses.  Are you in college?”

            “I’m in my last year of high school, sir.”

            “Cecil is fine, Dana.  Please come in.” he says.  As she followed him up the walkway, as he chattered about the job and the duties involved, she suddenly had the feeling that she truly belonged to this town now.  The feeling only grew when the doors to the radio station closed behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> They don't give a whole lot of info on the Interns. Just thought I'd write something about Dana...


End file.
